


Red Light

by nonamehux (newbensolo)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylux if you squint, Light strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbensolo/pseuds/nonamehux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red light saber paints Kylo beautifully, the shadows and edges of his pale body are complemented. Hux refuses to remove his eyes from the scene. Purely to make sure Ren doesn't hurt himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Light

There's red, only red.  
Hux watches from the shadowed corner, the door of the room pushed as far open as possible beside him. He watches the rampage occur. Shattering glass, plastic, and metal leaving only the red haunting glow of the lightsaber in Kylo’s hand. There are two troopers who failed to leave when the chaos had started. Hux imagines they're the reason for the crimson stains on Ren’s hands and the bloody boot prints. He spots the precious mask thrown on top of what used to be a computer and lifts an eyebrow in surprise.  
Hux makes no sound, only watches. He watches as Kylo spins rather gracefully and lands a strike at another desk. He leaves a few live wires sparking. Hux lurches forward as the sparks dance precariously close the Kylo's cloak. He relaxes back into position when he is sure the man will not go up in flames.  
The red light saber paints Kylo beautifully, the shadows and edges of his pale body are complemented. Hux refuses to remove his eyes from the scene. Purely to make sure Ren doesn't hurt himself.  
Soon there is little left that has not suffered Kylo Ren's wrath and the hooded man must cease his attack. Hux wonders if there was even a reason for this tantrum, he finds that they are frequently occurring with less and less cause. The lightsaber is turned off.  
The only light now comes from the hallway. Ren is kneeling on the cold, metal floor. His long torso is overshadowed by his cloak, the edge is submerged in a spreading pool of blood. Hux’s jaw tightens at the sight.  
Kylo tenses as Hux walks towards him. The heavy rubber sole of his boot crunching over the debris. Hux worries about Ren’s knees over all the glass and other miscellaneous bits. He steps on the tail of Kylo’s cloak, pulling the hood back and it is stretched against his throat. Hux grabs a fistful of black hair and yanks the knight's head back. Kylo's face is splattered with blood and his dark eyes lazily open to stare into Hux. It's the gloved hand around his throat that really gets the reaction. Kylo Ren's mouth falls open.  
The fingers digging into his jugular, and the palm pushing hard on his trachea inducing panic. Hux can see the reluctant fear flicker into Ren's eyes, and he feels tendrils of the force at his hand, trying to dislodge him. The force weakly fighting him. When he sees the glaze over brown eyes he loosens his grip. His hand releasing the hair to run through it instead, and a gentle hand cupping Ren's jaw.  
Kylo's eyes flutter shut and he sucks in heavy breaths. Hux can see the faint rage renewed in his face, but he smooths out the creases in Kylo's brow. He listens to the sound of Kylo breathing and takes another look around the destroyed room. He’ll have to get bodies removed quietly and quickly, the troops are already at unease with Kylo. This could lead to even more problems. Hux stares now at the younger man kneeling before him, his green eyes cold in calculation. Kylo peeks at him through his eyelashes and Hux can't smother the curl of affection in his chest.  
He sighs, “Darling, what am I going to do with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know I just got an idea man  
> feedback is appreciated.


End file.
